Card Gambler (5e Class)
The Card Gambler A Party of adventurers is fighting a Lich, one of the party members, a gambler-looking fellow, draws a card from his deck. The card fades magically, and the Gambler launches a massive beam of holy magic from his hands. doing intense damage to the Lich. On his next turn, the Gambler draws another card, and hits the Lich with a holy hammer, vaporizing it and healing his wounded Tank. The Gambler draws another card out of sheer celebration, only for it to summon 6 skeletons that attack the party. Playing a Card Gambler If you aren't sure how to play a Card Gambler, and have no good ideas for their personality, just look up "Twisted Fate League of legends", And look at his voicelines. You now know how to be a card gambler. Creating a Card Gambler Requirements Alignment: Any Starting Age: Any Race: Any Class Features As a Card Gambler you gain the following class features. ; Hit Points Hit Dice: 1d8 per Card Gambler level Hit Points at 1st Level: 8 + Constitution modifier Hit Points at Higher Levels: 1d8 (or 5) + Constitution modifier per Card Gambler level after 1st ; Proficiencies Armor: Light Armor Weapons: Simple Weapons, revolvers, shortswords Tools: Cards Saving Throws: Dexterity, Intelligence Skills: Choose 2 from Arcana, Deception, History, Intimidation, Performance, Persuasion, Sleight of Hand. ; Equipment You start with the following equipment, in addition to the equipment granted by your background: * (a'') a shortsword or (''b) a revolver & 20 bullets or (c'') any simple weapon * a set of playing cards * a magical deck of gambler's cards * (''a) leather armor or (b'') scale mail (if proficient) '''Table: The Card Gambler' Spellcasting Table Gambler's Deck You possess a magical deck of cards, with 52 cards inside of it. You are able to draw and play cards from it, to cause special effects to appear. It takes an action to draw a card, and a bonus action to use one. You can have a maximum amount of cards in your hand shown on the table above. You cannot draw a card until you have no more cards in your hand. Here is a link to all 52 card effects. After playing a card, it is removed from the deck until you take a short or long rest, after which it magically reappears. Some cards ask for your Spellcasting modifier. You use your Intelligence modifier for any such abilities. Fighting Style You adopt a particular style of fighting as your specialty. Choose one of the following options. You can't take a Fighting Style option more than once, even if you later get to choose again. Archery You gain a +2 bonus to attack rolls you make with ranged weapons. Defense While you are wearing armor, you gain a +1 bonus to AC. Dueling When you are wielding a melee weapon in one hand and no other weapons, you gain a +2 bonus to damage rolls with that weapon. Two-Weapon Fighting When you engage in two-weapon fighting, you can add your ability modifier to the damage of the second attack. Razor Cards You are able to use regular playing cards as weapons, which deal slashing damage equal to the value shown on the Card Gambler table. They have the thrown (30/60), finesse, and light properties. You are proficient with your Razor Cards. Additionally, any magical enchantments, such as a +1, can be applied to your razor card's deck, as if it were a ranged weapon. Magical enchantments can be applied to cards as if they were ammunition. A regular set of playing cards adds 52 cards to your ammunition for your Razor Cards. Gambling Archetype Beginning at 2nd level, you choose an archetype that you emulate in your style of gambling. The Dicemonkey and Slotter archetypes are listed at the bottom of this page, which give you features at 2nd, 5th, 9th, and 14th levels. Spellcasting When you reach 3rd level, your cards become imbued with magical properties, allowing you to cast spells. Spell Slots. The Spellcasting Table shows how many spell slots you have to cast your spells of 1st level and higher. To cast one of these spells, you must expend a slot of the spell’s level or higher. You regain all expended spell slots when you finish a long rest. Spells Known of 1st-Level and Higher. You know three 1st-level card gambler spells. The Spells Known column of the Spellcasting Table shows when you learn more card gambler spells of 1st level or higher. Each of these spells must be of a level for which you have spell slots. Whenever you gain a level in this class, you can replace one of the card gambler spells you know with another spell of your choice from the card gambler spell list. The new spell must be of a level for which you have spell slots. Spellcasting Ability. Intelligence is your spellcasting ability for your card gambler spells, since you learn your spells due to your wit and magical cunning. You use your Intelligence whenever a spell refers to your spellcasting ability. In addition, you use your Intelligence modifier when setting the saving throw DC for a card gambler spell you cast and when making an attack roll with one. * Spell save DC = 8 + your proficiency bonus + your Intelligence modifier * Spell attack modifier = your proficiency bonus + your Intelligence modifier Cardtrips Beginning at 3rd level, you do not learn cantrips like most classes do. Instead, you learn cardtrips, which are cantrips that you imbue your cards with. Cantrips that do not deal any damage function exactly the same, but cantrips that deal damage are treated as weapon attacks with the thrown (30/60), finesse, and light properties. All other effects of the cantrip applies, such as ray of frost's slowing effect. You know 2 cardtrips from the card gambler spell list, and learn an additional one at 10th level. Ability Score Increase When you reach 4th level, and again at 8th, 12th, 16th and 19th level, you can increase one ability score of your choice by 2, or you can increase two ability scores of your choice by 1. As normal, you can't increase an ability score above 20 using this feature. Cheater's Gambit At 6th level, your ability to cheat yourself out of a bad situation grants you an ability called Cheater's Gambit. Whenever you fail an attack roll, ability check, or saving throw, you may choose to expend one usage of Cheater's Gambit. When you do so, you re-roll the roll, adding your Intelligence modifier as a bonus (min +1). You may use this feature a number of times equal to your Intelligence modifier (min 1), and all usages are restored after a long rest. Cheater's Spell At 10th level, you have successfully cheated past the laws of magic itself, granting you additional spells than you have spell slots for. Choose one 5th level spell from the card gambler spell list as this cheater's spell. At 15th level, you choose a 6th level spell, as well. You can cast both once per long rest, without expending a spell slot. You must finish a long rest before you can cast them again. Expertise At 11th level, choose two of your skill proficiencies, or one of your skill proficiencies and your proficiency with playing cards. Your proficiency bonus is doubled for any ability check you make that uses either of the chosen proficiencies. Trump Card At 17th level, you gain the ability to pull out a trump card, instead of drawing from the deck. Once per long rest, instead of drawing a random card from the deck, you pick the specific card that you want, and draw it. Royal Flush At 20th level, you have gained the ability to twist your cards in your favor. As an action, you may choose to draw 5 cards from the deck, provided you have none in your hand. Record the numbers of the 5, and add them together, with a maximum number per card equal to your card gambler level. One creature within 30 feet of you must succeed on a Charisma saving throw, taking force damage equal to the combined card numbers (max 5 x card gambler level) on a failed save, or half on a successful save. The 5 cards are then used up, as if you used them in a normal fashion. After using this feature, you must take a long rest before using it again. Dicemonkey The archetypal Dicemonkey is a gambler that uses dice as well as cards in combat, and are favored by the Spirit of Luck, Chance. Bonus Proficiencies Beginning at 2nd level, you gain proficiency with dice sets. Rolling Luck Additionally at 2nd level, whenever you make a weapon attack, you may toss a luck die (no action required). You have one luck die, which is a d6. You gain an additional luck dice at 5th, 9th, and 14th levels. Whenever you toss a luck die, you roll a d6, and either add or subtract the result from the attack (if used before the attack roll) or damage (if used after the attack roll) roll. You subtract odd numbers, and add even numbers. Extra Attack Beginning at 5th level, you can attack twice, instead of once, whenever you take the Attack action on your turn. Snake Eyes Starting at 9th level, you may toss dice instead of a razor card. You can only do this once per turn. They have the light, thrown (20/60), ''and ''finesse properties, and deal 2d6 bludgeoning damage. If both results are 6, add your Intelligence modifier (min +1) to the damage roll. If both results are 1, subtract your Intelligence modifier (min -1) from the damage roll. On a critical hit, you reroll all results of 1. High Roller At 14th level, your luck influences your critical hits. Your weapon attacks score a critical hit on a roll of 19 or 20. Slotter The archetypal Slotter adds a slot machine to their methods of gambling, relying on even more random chance than most Card Gamblers. Bonus Cardtrip When you choose this archetype at 2nd level, you gain an additional cardtrip of your choice. This does not count towards your Cardtrips Known, when you gain them at 3rd level. Slot Roller Additionally at 2nd level, you gain the ability to spin an ethereal slot machine, which is invisible to all but you, and those with truesight. Whenever you deal damage with a card gambler spell or cardtrip, an amount of times equal to your Intelligence modifier (min 1), you may roll 3d7, with the total result on the table causing an effect as shown on the table below. War Magic At 5th level, after casting a cardtrip, you may make a weapon attack, as a bonus action. Cheat Death Starting at 9th level, whenever you would be reduced to 0 hit points but not killed outright, you may roll a d20. You are healed by an amount equal to the number rolled plus your Intelligence modifier. You must take a long rest before using this feature again. Additional Cheater's Spell At 14th level, you choose a 6th level spell as an additional Cheater's Spell. At 15th level, you instead choose a 7th level spell for that additional Cheater's spell. You choose the 7th level spell from the sorcerer spell list. Card Gambler Spell List Cantrips * Chill Touch * Fire Bolt * Friends * Light * Poison Spray * Ray of Frost * Shocking Grasp 1st Level * Avian Assault * Charm Person * Disguise Self * Faerie Fire * Guiding Bolt * Hideous Laughter * Mage Armor 2nd Level * Alter Self * Blur * Calm Emotions * Detect Thoughts * Flame Blade * Invisibility * Magic Weapon * Spiritual Weapon 3rd Level * Counterspell * Fear * Fireball * Fly * Haste * Lighting Bolt * Nondetection * Vampiric Touch 4th Level * Conjure Minor Elementals * Conjure Woodland Beings * Dominate Beast * Fire Shield * Phantasmal Killer * Stoneskin 5th Level * Animate Objects * Arcane Hand * Conjure Elemental * Dream * Flame Strike 6th Level * Blade Barrier * Conjure Fey * Disintegrate * Flesh to Stone * Freezing Sphere * Harm Category:Hall of Shame